


Peace of Mind

by inquisitor_larue



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Don't expect this writing streak to last, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta, Phone Calls & Telephones, my brain is a weird fountain of bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_larue/pseuds/inquisitor_larue
Summary: V knows his input far too well for having not actually known him all that long.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174508
Kudos: 50





	Peace of Mind

V woke up shivering which struck him as odd. Night City was rarely cold and even when the colder nights rolled in Kerry usually kept him warm. His relationship with the rockerboy had developed quickly and it was rare for them to spend a single night apart. As unofficial as the couple claimed it to be, V was starting to realise that he had almost definitely moved into the villa at this point, only popping by his apartment occasionally to grab a gun for a job or to shower if North Oak seemed too far away. If not for Vik and Misty and the seemingly unending list of jobs Rogue found him, he doubted he would spend much time in Watson at all.

Stretching, V forced his eyes open, sighing tiredly when he didn’t see his input next to him. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he closed his eyes again for a brief moment trying to listen for any sign of where the other man had gotten to. Before he could even let out another breath, V's cybernetics were barely even required to hear the shouting coming from the other side of the house. 

Resigning himself to having to go and retrieve his input himself, V looked around the room trying to find something to wrap himself up in before he left the warmth and comfort of their bed. Grabbing one of Kerry’s old hoodies and pulling it tight around himself, V decided that he needed to get a move on. Yawning, he carefully padded to the door and gently pulled it open. Kerry’s voice could be heard across the house shouting, his temper barely being contained as he berated the “idiocy and plain gonk moves” that someone had pulled. Although V didn’t possess the ability to read minds he was willing to bet any amount of money on what was currently unfolding.

Not for the first time experiences that he saw his input get put through made him question if some people were born gonks or if it was a skill that they worked on perfecting. In his eyes, the pair had been fairly clear to the label, V had attended the meetings as a temporary bodyguard and supposed good influence, Kerry wasn’t asking for much and he was well within his contracted rights. Kovachek was to take a fucking dive, he didn’t want him as a manager and wanted the label to give him no access to anything of his that he could pawn off for his own gain. Any hired bodyguards need to be checked by either V or Rogue after the shit the last guy had tried to pull. And if the label tries to make shit up about their relationship he’ll walk and they will pay him the millions that they’ve been withholding because of his apparent ‘disturbed mental state’ that was making them millions from the scream sheets while they refused to let their star get actual help or go to therapy.

Sadly the label had only been willing to help with some of Kerry’s requests. Kovachek was unfortunately still on board, which resulted in random screaming matches at all hours of the day and night. Rubbing his eyes with one hand V carefully pushed open the doors to the room where his input was currently waging a verbal war.

With the shouting in full swing, V was not surprised when the sound of the door garnered no reaction from the other man. Clad in only his boxers and open robe Kerry flopped down onto the couch, his head resting heavily on an arm propped up on one knee while his eyes glowed with the blue light of the holo call, looking ready to kill a man due to the unheard dialogue of the third party.

Smiling pitifully V slowly walked into the other’s line of sight and began to approach him. As he drew closer he could barely hold back the chuckle as his input jumped at the sudden presence beside him, miraculously managing to hold his composure together just enough to fool the man on the phone but lowering his voice just a little so as not to shout in V’s ear.

Appreciating his natural consideration, V lent in gently pushing against Kerry’s shoulder and forcing him to rest softly back against the couch. Once V was happy with his placement he smoothly slid into his place on the other’s lap and hummed contentedly. Seeing the lapse in his input’s concentration he took the opportunity to hack the ongoing holo call and hang up on the other’s behalf.

Before Kerry can get a word out V kisses him with care and gently drapes his arms around the back of the other’s neck staring into those stunning blue eyes and lovingly bringing their foreheads together as arms wrap around V holding him close, both treasuring their moment together.


End file.
